The Hampton's Resident Wizard
by MaidenEmerald01
Summary: Harry Potter AU! Harry's magic takes him to a new dimension and a new country after the final battle. Harry starts a new life and finds love and a new career along the way...Harry/Hank/Boris-love!


**Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter and Royal Pains; both the movie and TV show belong to their respective owners: J.K. Rowling and Andrew Lenchewski/John P. Rogers.

**Author's Note:** The story is a HP Alternate Universe crossover. After falling in love with the Royal Pains TV series, I couldn't help but write a story where Harry Potter comes to The Hamptons. I'm following the RP canon as closely as possible with the change of pairings and certain events not occurring/happening. This is my first crossover for both HP/Royal Pains and I hope you guys like it.

**P.S.: (*Spoiler Alert)** I actually like Dieter and I'm keeping him as the ultimate loyal manservant to Boris instead of being a traitor and attempting to kill Boris with Thallium.

**HP Story Line:** Hadrian Godric Potter-Black-Evans is thirty-two years old. A wizard. Intelligent. A dimension traveler. Holder and The Master of the Deathly Hallows. And The third most richest and powerful man of the (RP) world. Don't forget the fact that he also works in the Hamptons Heritage Hospital as a nurse. Although, he secretly carries a DScPA (Doctor of Science Physician Assistant) degree. Lover to one Boris Kuester von Jurgens-Ratenicz.

**Royal Pains(RP) Story Line:** Dr. Henry "Hank" Lawson just moved into the guesthouse/cottage in Shadow Pond of one Boris Kuester von Jurgens-Ratenicz, who is a very rich, important, and manipulative man in the Hamptons.

**Pairings:** Boris/Harry, future Harry/Hank/Boris, future Evan/Paige, brief Divya/Raj, future Divya/Adam, future Eddie/Ms. Newberg, Tucker/Libby, and Jill/OMC.

**Overall Summary:** Harrison Potter-Black-Evans was sent by magic to another dimension to start a new life, along with all his wealth and estates. After losing his parents, his beloved god-fathers, and friends in the war, Harry had nothing left to keep him in the wizarding world. After his magic transported him to a new world and in a new country, he began a new life. After becoming an R.N. and secretly hiding his real noble status in the most elite society in the U.S., Harry finally found his true home. Dr. Hank Lawson has been down on his luck after being fired and being black listed in New York; until his younger brother took him to the Hamptons. After meeting Boris, Hank lucked out by doing what he does best and that is to help those who are in need.

**Warning:** The story contains a ManxMan relationship or in this case, a ménage à trois. If you don't like reading gay relationships, then I'm going to kindly ask you to leave. Thank you.

* * *

><p><strong>::<strong>**~*~HPxRP~*~:: **::****~*~HPxRP~*~:: **::****~*~HPxRP~*~::******

* * *

><p>Clear skies and no clouds in sight was the weather in the Hamptons of Long Island, New York.<p>

Two people were lying comfortably in an eastern king sized bed after finishing their early round of morning sexual activity. Harry Evans sighed contently as he had his face snuggled on top of Boris' chest after their love making.

Chuckling softly, the German nobleman stared down at his love and caressed a cheek tenderly before saying, "I believe that you have work today, Harrison. So I suggest we get ourselves ready for the day."

"Why must you ruin my peace with calling me 'Harrison', Boris? You know I'd rather be called Harry or Ry for short. Besides, it's only nine something in the morning, can we please stay in bed for a few more minutes?"

"You know I can't, love. I have a significant meeting taking place at eleven this morning with potential clients about the newest and latest European equipments for hospital facilities."

Harry nodded his head in understanding as he lifted his head up to give the older man a smoldering kiss on the lips. He got up slowly afterwards and stretched his muscles before crawling to one side of the bed. Looking over his shoulder, Harry gave Boris a salacious grin as he got up to go to the fancy bathroom that was connected to the master bedroom of the large estate of Shadow Pond.

Boris soon followed his lover and the bathroom door slammed closed. After spending half an hour in the shower together, both men sat in Boris' office drinking tea and coffee.

There was a sense of curiosity settling on Harry's mind, for a while now actually, that he had to ask his long time lover:

"Boris, lately, I've been hearing about this new concierge doctor that's been going around the Hamptons, and I got this hunch feeling that you were the one to hire the new doctor, am I right?" Harry gave the older nobleman a pointed look. "I've been wondering if you were also the one that's been subtly giving all your acquaintances referrals?"

Giving his shorter lover a small smile, Boris nodded, "Yes, you're correct on both accounts. I find that his work ethics are efficient, effective, and very resourceful. Remember the incident at my party? Well, the moment I saw the doctor correct Mr. Silver's assumptions of April being a drug user and diagnosed her correctly for what she might truly have made me think that April was a lot safer with Dr. Henry "Hank" Lawson. Of course, I had Dieter do a few more diggings into Dr. Hank's personal profile to see his background and found them to be truthful as he confessed while treating April that he was fired due to failing to save a rich person's life. Horrible, really, for being in the situation he was placed in by fate as he not only had to try to save a teenager's life but also a big investor's life as well."

Sighing at the unfortunate life that followed the mentioned doctor, Harry truly agreed with Boris' opinion.

"Well, if you feel that he is proficient enough to take care of the Hamptons community then by all means I'm ready to meet him myself, love. I knew from the start that Mr. Silver was really incompetent for all he wanted was to mooch off from his own clients and only took advantage of the hospitality and luxury you have given him here in Shadow Pond, my dear. Besides, I only brought up the new doctor topic because of what I keep hearing from several of my colleagues at work."

Boris stared at the emerald eyed man with a soft expression as he knew that the younger man across from him has had problems with certain authorities. His significant other has always fought for people's rights and he fights even harder for those who were falsely given injustice.

"If you would like to meet Hank, then by all means, you can visit the guest cottage because that's where I've invited the Lawson brothers to stay, Harry. Since Mr. Silver is no longer qualified to work for me because of his so called incompetence, he was no longer needed in Shadow Pond. The doctor also has a younger brother by the name of Evan and seems to be in a complete mind level and personality as his older sibling."

Harry raised an eyebrow about the younger Lawson comment but let it go as he will find out what Boris meant soon enough for himself.

Giving the older man a bright smile, Harry said, "I'll definitely stop by then, Boris. But I'll hold on to my own judgment about Evan Lawson until I get to know more of him, I suppose." Rising up from his chair gracefully, Harry went over to Boris' side and bent down to lay a soft chaste kiss to his lips. "Anyways, I'd better go so you'll have time to prepare for your important meeting. And I'll see you later this evening since my shift at the hospital starts this morning at eleven-thirty and it ends at seven-thirty tonight. Which gives me time to prepare you a gourmet meal of my own cooking. Sound good?"

The grey eyed noble dipped his head as he agreed for nothing else was worth saying. Otherwise, he would have asked Harry to stay a bit longer and he knew the other was feeling the same. It always happens whenever one of them leaves each other's sight and the feeling of the separation it brings to both of them is really strong.

But both have dealt with it for a long time now and it doesn't change the fact that by the end of the day, both will see each other again. So Harry gave Boris one final wave before he walked out of his office.

The Hampton's resident wizard took a detour to another location of Shadow Pond that Boris owned and was headed to see the supposedly notorious doctor, Hank Lawson.

_**TBC...**_

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>Thanks for reading and let me know what you guys think. :)


End file.
